


You Want me to What?

by krisrussel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisrussel/pseuds/krisrussel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is sitting with Heightmeyer for a post mission talk but the subject turns in a completely different direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want me to What?

**Author's Note:**

> written for my lovely Sparky friends on GW and especially for SMB_Books who provided the prompt and to Falcon Horus who challenged us to use Kate in the fic. And kudos to the awesome Scary Kitty for her uber-beta skills.

"Colonel, you lost two men under your command today while you were off world."  
John gave the psychiatrist sitting across from him a glare and got up from the couch, pacing the space in front of the window and eventually settling on just staring outside.  
Kate Heightmeyer let out an inaudible sigh. John had always been one of her worst patients. He had no problem sending the people working under his command to see her when they had problems, but if it concerned him then it was a completely different case. From the moment he entered her office, he seemed to lose the ability to talk.  
"Why are you here?" She eventually asked him even though she already knew the answer.  
There was something in his stance that changed, something Kate had noticed before, but never so clearly.  
"Dr. Weir told me to come." John said stiffly, but Kate could hear a softness in his voice and it made her smile involuntarily.  
"The two of you work closely together, don't you?"  
John shrugged in an almost 'Duh!' manner and kept staring outside.  
"If she sent you here, that means she worries about your well being."  
His stance slightly changed again. "She's our leader, of course she worries."  
The way he pronounced 'leader' was also remarkable, Kate noted. There was a trace of respect and awe, but she could also clearly hear a trace of regret.  
For show she flicked through his file that lay next to her on the couch. "The thing is that you're one of the few people she actually orders to come and talk to me."  
He shrugged once more, looser now, like he didn't actually want to think about what she was saying. "She knows I'm not talkative."  
"That's not what I hear from your colleagues. Most people on Atlantis describe you as social, always ready to hear them out and give them advice. So, why are you not like that when you're in here with me?"  
Now his stance tensed and his shoulders squared. "I thought I was here to talk about the people I lost today."  
"You are. But there are other things going on too and maybe they need to be resolved first before we can get to the matter at hand."  
He stayed quiet and stared outside.  
"I think that right now the thing bothering you most is your relationship with Dr. Weir."  
He scoffed, but his shoulders tensed again, telling Kate she was on the right track.  
"How do you feel about her?"  
He stayed quiet for a while, clearly thinking about the question and the answer he should give. "She's my superior, whatever I feel doesn't matter."  
"I disagree." Kate answered. "Feelings are a very important aspect of life. Ignoring them can lead to other symptoms. It's usually best to face your feelings."  
"It's not that easy."  
"Because she's your superior?"  
John nodded, still staring outside.  
"But is she, really? I know that on paper she leads this expedition, but doesn't she ask you for advice? Doesn't she include you in everything that's going on? If you ask most people on this base who leads this expedition, both your names will be mentioned."  
"That's not fair for her."  
"Why not?"  
Now he turned to Kate and his eyes seemed to spit fire. "Because she's the one who has to take all the shit that the IOA and the SGC throw at her. Because she's the one who needs to make the hard decisions. Because she's the one who feels guilty to the core every time someone gets killed."  
"Doesn't she share that burden with you? Doesn't she talk to you about it?"  
John looked at her like only now he really saw her for the first time, but stayed quiet.  
"She does, doesn't she? Do you really think she would do that with just anyone? She views you as her equal in more than one aspect and commanding this city and sharing the burden are two of them."  
He turned back to the window.  
"I also think she feels the same about you as you feel about her."  
John tensed up once more.  
"So.... I want you to tell her how you feel."  
His head whipped around to her. "You want me to what?"  
"I want you to tell her how you feel about her."  
John opened his mouth, shook his head and turned back to stare outside.  
"If you don't think she feels the same about you and she'll turn you down, you are very much mistaken."  
He scoffed. "What, she told you?"  
"No, I see it in the way she talks to you. In the way she confides in you. In the way she looks at you. If you don't believe me, look for the signs. You will see them."  
"Isn't our time up yet?"  
Kate looked at her watch and nodded. "Yes."  
Without another word, John walked out.

The days passed by as they usually did. But John didn't forget about what Kate had told him and he slowly started to see the signs she had told him about and it astounded him he had never seen it before. The things Elizabeth told him about missions, reports and even herself were all told in confidence and he knew he was the only one she confided in like that. The way she gently put her hand on his arm after he told her about a difficult mission. The way she looked at him at times nearly took his breath away. The way they silently held entire conversations with only their eyes in the span of less than a second. How he knew what she was going to say before she even opened her mouth. How she shut him up with her eyes before he had even opened his mouth. How silence between them was never uncomfortable. How there was relief in her eyes when they made it back from a dangerous mission. When she laughed his stomach fluttered, especially when she laughed in a way that made her eyes twinkle. The way her voice turned softer when it was just the two of them on the balcony. How one of them always seemed to sense when the other one needed comfort or needed to talk. How she challenged him intellectually by letting Rodney leave some of the math for him. How they agreed on nearly everything and how they listened to and respected each others opinion when they didn't see eye-to-eye.  
John realized he was deeply in love with Elizabeth and by her actions, he could now tell she felt the same about him. He had always laughed at the concept of soulmates, but now... now he started believing in it.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me."  
John slightly turned and gave Elizabeth a smile. He'd been waiting for her on the east pier for a couple of minutes and he was relieved she had received his invitation. Night had fallen already and the lights of the city reflected on the water, giving her face a beautiful glow.  
"Yes, there's something I wanted to show you."  
She stood next to him and looked up at the huge spires surrounding them.  
"So, what am I supposed to see?"  
"Give it a moment." John had barely spoken the words and all the outer lights in the city suddenly went out, leaving them in sudden darkness, the stars in the night sky now shining brightly.  
Elizabeth took a step closer to him and as she wanted to reach for her earpiece, John took her hand in his, stopping the action and interlaced his fingers with hers.  
"Look up."  
She gave him a strange look, but followed his gaze up. She gasped and her eyes widened at the sight. Dozens, maybe even hundreds of falling stars were suddenly filling the sky and it was one of the most amazing things she had ever seen.  
"Once every 200 years, this planet passes the outer belt of a meteor field, giving us a very pretty light show. The meteors all burn up before they reach the surface, so the city and mainland should be safe."  
For a moment Elizabeth stayed quiet, but then suddenly realized something.  
"How come I didn't know about this?"  
He gave her a sheepish look. "I asked McKay to keep it quiet. I euhm... I wanted to surprise you."  
Her smile turned soft and she squeezed his hand.  
"Thank you. It's amazing and absolutely beautiful."  
He wanted to say 'just like you', but kept silent for now, just grinning proudly.  
"You could make a wish." He eventually suggested.  
"I already did." She answered without missing a beat.  
"So did I." He confessed with a soft voice and turned to her as she turned to him.  
"John..."  
He licked his lips and even in the dark she could see he was looking at her lips with a trace of longing in his eyes and it took her breath away.  
Words were unnecessary just like so many times before, because each knew what the other wanted.  
Slowly they inched closer and their lips softly collided. The kiss stayed chaste but it told them all they needed to know and more than words ever could.  
When they finally parted, their foreheads touched and a small smile appeared on both their faces.  
"Remind me to thank Heightmeyer." John whispered and Elizabeth gave him a questioning look.  
"She wanted me to tell you that... that..."  
Elizabeth efficiently silenced him by locking her lips with his.  
When they parted again, she gave him a small, but loving smile. "I know."  
"Good." Grinning slightly, he kissed her again, this time letting the kiss deepen and wrapping their arms around each other.  
His lips traveled down her jawline and her neck while his hand found a trace of bare skin under her shirt. She gasped as his fingers gently traced over her skin and she held him closer. His mouth lingered by her ear and she shuddered as she felt his breath caress her ear.  
"I love you." He whispered quietly and she closed her eyes, trying to hold him even closer, reveling in his arms and closeness.  
"I love you too."  
"Thank, God." He grinned and gave her another deep kiss.  
Eventually he moved her around, so her back was against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist as he looked up at the many falling stars.  
Her hands rested on his and her head leaned on his shoulder while she stared up at the sky.  
"My wish just came true." He said after a while.  
"So has mine." She confessed and he held her closer, smiling contently.

The End


End file.
